


A Favour Owed

by HecatesKiss



Series: BondLock ~ JAQ [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bondlock, M/M, Multi, Q is a Holmes, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a gun appears during a bar fight, the Quartermaster puts in a call to the Yard and his brother's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour Owed

Blood dripped from the cut over his left eye. He blinked away the claret stickiness from his green eyes and shook his head as he heard a very proper curse from behind him. Then the sound of breaking glass registered.

"Stop this at once!" The voice was full parade volume and made Alec's ears ring. Then the voice registered and he jerked around, calmly putting a man on the floor with a grunt, body and training responding to the threat headed for James before his brain caught up with him.

Oh. Their Quartermaster looked livid. Bright hazel eyes were practically blazing from behind those god awful glasses he so prefered. Lips pressed into a thin line. Fingers still and clutching a glass of something... yes. Livid. Fuck.

"Ah, Q. Sorry?" James asked, lip bloodied and leaking even as he gave a sheepish grin.

Q made a noise very close to a growl. Then a man's hand landed on his shoulder. James and Alec both saw his occupied hand tighten down on the glass. They tensed.

The glass and liquid went over their Quartermaster's shoulder even as he turned. It took Alec and James a few seconds to realize they had just watched their Quartermaster... their little boffin put a man twice his weight down with nothing more than a glass of liquor and a sharp kick to the back of the knee.

"Tab is settled. Move your bloody arses, now!" Q barked. Both agents swallowed and scrambled, not letting the fact it looked as though their Quartermaster could be broken by a stiff wind fool them. 

Q picked something up off the floor of the establishment and passed the bundle wrapped in his pocket square to the barkeep.

"Do call the Yard. A firearm should not be so easily accessible. It is why my friends reacted the way they did." Q explained. He then stepped over the unconscious moron that had pulled the weapon and the groaning bouncer. 

The three left the pub before another bouncer could lay so much as a finger on any of them. It was probably for the best, seeing as how Alec was still a little too tightly strung after Malaysia. Alec giggled once as he wiped the blood from his eyes with his hand. He hissed and Q thumped him once on his good shoulder.

"You took a fucking bottle across the head, Alec. There's glass in your hair. Stand still, damn it." Q growled as he shoved the man under a street light and used that to start carefully picking out winking bits of amber glass.

Once Q was sure that there was no significant damage to Alec's hard head, he turned to James.

"I thank you for keeping my back protected. Now excuse me while I call my brother's lover and make certain that Six does not become embroiled in a local matter." Q stepped away from both of his agents as he dug out his mobile.

"Greg? It's Siger. No, Mycroft is fine. Yes. No. I was just at Cock and Crown. Yes. Yes, that one. Unregistered firearm. Yes. Serial scratched off. Not sure. Left it with the barkeep. Also put down a bouncer. sorry about that?" Q sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, Inspector. If you need more information, you do have my personal mobile. Yes. No, as far as I know they are still at Baker Street. No, he hasn't. And no, I don't really want to know. Ta Greg. I will see him some point this week. Good night." 

"Is all well, Q?" James asked, blue eyes fixed on the dark haired man as he slipped his mobile back into his pocket.

"Perfectly. Just calling a friend. He keeps my brothers mostly out of trouble. Now... what shall I do with our troublemaker?"

"Home, I think.It is late enough, and all of us need to report in tomorrow." James said, easily slinging Alec's arm over his shoulder. Alec only glared. Q nodded and followed his two agents, looking around for a cab.


End file.
